Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 7
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Unnamed members * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** Simmons Hall * ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Mary Jane Watson is waiting for Tony Stark at the Stark Tower. He arrives forty minutes late, and after greeting Mary Jane, he asks her to follow him. While reaching the Hall of Armor, Tony explains to MJ that he wants her to work for him to help Tony be "less of a hot mess." MJ thinks that Tony truly wants to be better, but she clarifies he will need to listen to her. Tony additionally reveals to her the way his mind works, that he had already envisioned the conversation he and MJ just had, making it hard for him to be surprised by human interactions, so she understands the type of person she's going to work with. However, MJ surprises Tony by telling him that she had called Pepper Potts, but she won't tell him what did they talk about. Friday suddenly appears, surprising MJ, in order to make Tony focus on his primary operations. Tony suddenly realizes that there's one person missing in their meeting, Jim Rhodes. After concluding that Rhodey is missing, Tony decides to suit up and fly to Tokyo. MJ questions if he doesn't have anybody in the region that could help him right now while he's on his way. Friday informs Tony that Peter Parker is there. After failing to reach him through the phone, MJ gives Tony his emergency number, and Stark is perplexed, for which Mary Jane clarifies that they've known each other since college. Tony proceeds to call Peter and ask him a favor. In Tokyo, Peter, as Spider-Man, swings to the last known location of War Machine. He finds nothing, and decides to keep swinging around. As he questions how did Tony get his private emergency nuber, two ninjas observe Spider-Man from the distance. Rhodey wakes up inside a warehouse trapped inside his armor, shut down and chained. A woman followed by several ninjas enters the room and confronts him, mocking his presence as an act of cowardice of Stark. With the gesture of an arm, she strips Rhodey of his War Machine Armor and dons it herself, making it bulkier using other components from the warehouse. She introduces herself as Tomoe, and warns Rhodey that he has walked blind into their world. She also tells him that he will be interrogated. Meanwhile, in the M.I.T., two students knock the door of a young girl working in a lab late at night, asking her to be quiet. The young girl ignores them and slams the door on their face, and continues working in something that looks like a War Machine Armor. | Solicit = "THE WAR MACHINES" PART 2! • War Machine and Iron Man team up to stop a brand new threat to the Marvel Universe... like only they can. All this plus more hints to next summer's insane Marvel blockbuster event. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}